Keepers of Legend
by ShadowWolfDemon19
Summary: Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Brock, and a forced Paul go watch a pokemon contest that they saw on a flyer for amatures only. While there, Ash was surprised to see someone he hasn't seen in eight years. When he goes to talk to him, he is shocked to find out that he has changed a lot. What has happened to him and why does Paul look interested in him? Yaoi PaulxOc not AshxOc you will see why.
1. Chapter 1

HIIII! Shadywolf IS BAck! I am truly sorry to my readers about not updating anything T^T Things have been, well shitty. My house has been in construction and i have had no internet connection in months! My lazy mom (If u r reading this mom I'm saying this out of love O_o') won't pay for the cable so I have no access to the internet, except now but that's not the point! Plus I have had a major writer's block so that made it all worse. Now that I am here now, I forgot how to put up chapters, so don't mind anything that makes no sense. Any who here's the Pokémon story you wanted! It is a PaulxOC story and its Yaoi! FYI most of my stories are Yaoi so if u dont like it the DONT READ! Kay? Alright! On with the story! XD Hope you like it ;) Oh and dont mind the title, i might change it.

**Disclaimer**(sp?): I do not own Pokemon T^T I only own the plot and the OC characters

P.S this first chapter starts out with two Oc character's POV so dont freak out

* * *

Chapter 1

Yuu's P.O.V.

Damn it. Why am I even doing this again? Oh yeah, that she devil used Fake Tears on me. Hrm… never would have thought that I would be fooled by it, especially when it's from a human. Guess you learn something new everyday. *_Sigh*_ Now because of her I'm stuck doing stupid contest. Oh well I can't back down now, might as well make miss psycho happy. _*Tsk*_ What a pain, seems I'm last. _*Sigh*_ Might as well think of a way to pull off the appeal round.

Katt's P.O.V.

*Laughing like a maniac*

Yes! Finally I, Katt Fujioma, has accomplished a difficult mission! What mission you might ask? Well if you must know I had made the most grumpiest person ever to compete in a Pokémon Contest! Now that should make him happy… but he did give me this death glare after I pushed him into the sta- _*GASP!*_ SQUARREL! Oh wait, that's just my partner Sparky, my Pachirisu. Um… what was I talking about? Oh yeah! It was about COOKIES! No wait that's not it… oh now I remember! It was about my guardian! Yay! I'm sooo smart! _*Doing a happy dance*_ OH OH! The contest is about to start!


	2. Chapter 2

Shadywolf here again XD

Heres the second chapter on the same day! *excited* oh if you see the word *****Wordpad-Keeper*** **on the next chapter or something please ignore it cause im still trying to figure out how things work again

Disclaimer: same as last chapter (but still wished i owned it T^T)

* * *

Chapter 2

Third Person's P.O.V.

"I don't get it. _Why_ am I here with you morons? I could be doing better things than watching people show off their stupid Pokémon." Said Paul as Ash, Dawn, and Brock dragged him to the front row to get good seats. He had just left the pokécenter after his Pokémon have healed and he literally bumped into Ash and his gang. After saying something they found on a flyer and wanting to go check it out, they dragged Paul telling him it would be fun and that he need to have fun.

"Because you need to lighten up more! Don't you want to see others perform with their cool Pokémon?" asked Ash.

"_Tsk _I could care less about watching weak Pokémon perform pathetic stuff."

"Come on Paul be ni-"Ash was interrupted as the announcer spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our Hearthome City (A/N: I just picked a city in the Sinnoh region and in the game thats the only place that hold's contests) Pokémon Contest! Today we have changed the rules up a bit to make thing interesting! Instead of just one Pokémon in the appeal round, our contestants will have three! And for the battle round we will have a double battle! Now please give a warm welcome to our first coordinator, John!" (A/N: first name that came up in my head O_o')

"Wow! They really did make this seem more interesting! Good thing this is just for fun and not the real thing, right Piplup?" Dawn asked to her Piplup.

"Pip-piplup!" said Pokémon agreed to his trainer. Ash, Pikachu, and Brock agreed with Dawn. Paul didn't say anything as his face showed no expression, but if you looked closely, he was almost interested in the changed of rules. _Almost_. But that soon changed when half of them began to do really badly. Two kids behind the group, especially, didn't like the performances.

"BOOO! What is this! This is not a performance! Get off the stage!" said a little girl that looks to be around 10. The boy next to her had a bored look on his face. He was a bit older then her by two years.

"I agree. The only reason I am even here is because you had to put nii-san in this stupid contest in the first place. And stop yelling. You might get us kicked out, just like when we went to the Poké Zoo."

"But Drew~! It wasn't my fault that I thought that the Flaffy was about to charge at me!"

Drew looked at the girl skeptically, "It was too your fault, and stop calling me Drew! Only nii-san can call me that," Drew said with a huff. The girl started to whine and it was annoying Paul. He was seriously about to yell at the girls if Ash hadn't intervene, though he didn't know whether to be relived or ticked off at the boy.

"Um… excuse me but can you keep it down?" Ash asked as he turned to the two kids. The girl blushed with embarrassment and quickly apologizes.

"I'm sorry!" she says as she gave them a sheepish grin. "But can you really blame me? I thought that this would be exciting and stuff, though there were a few good ones, but most of them were really bad too…" the group had a sweat drop above their heads as the girl began to talk about nonsense that now made no connection to what they were talking about before. Actually, they didn't really say anything to her besides to ask if she could be a little quieter. Drew sighed while shaking his head at his friend.

"I apologize for my friend here-" He pointed to the girl, who was now talking about cookies, "-she tends to run her mouth a lot. The names Andrew and the girl is Katt." Katt stopped her ranting as she heard her name.

"HI!" She waved wildly at the group only to stop mid-wave when she saw that one of them had a Piplup in her lap. "_*Squeals*_ OMG your Piplup is sooo cute~!"

Dawn smiled at Katt. "Thank you! Your Pachirisu is cute too. My name is Dawn by the way." She waved back as Piplup waved hi also.

Brock, Ash and Pikachu introduced themselves; well Ash introduced Pikachu to the duo, while Paul remained silent and pretended that they weren't there.

"You know, it rude to not to introduce yourself, Paul." Dawn glared at the purple haired teen. Paul simply ignored her and stared at the performer on the stadium, even though his Pokémon did poorly. Dawn huffed in annoyance "the one with the purple hair is Paul, but don't bother with him he is a rude person."

Ash was going to say something but got interrupted by Katt as she shushed everyone to be quiet as the announcer spoke through the microphone.

"Alright folks, this will be our last contester for the appealing round. So please give a round of applause for Yuu!" Everyone was clapping for the last contester, except for Paul and surprisingly Ash. He stared in shock as the boy walked on staged, an irritated but calm expression was on his face.

"No, it can't be…" he mumbled to himself. His friends noticed his disbelief and asked him. He stared at the boy again and whispered his answer, "that- he- that's my, brother…"

"WHAT?!"

*Katt- HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER XD*


End file.
